Pure BloodBlack Love
by merlins-most-dirty-pants
Summary: Well, this is a oneshot or 3 oneshots about the 3 Black Sisters Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix. This about their feelings and their decisions during their time at Hogwarts. I know bad summary... just read it and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Pure Blood – Black Love

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, as you might have guessed… and suprise, surprise I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Note: I' m not from an English-speaking country, so please don't hate me for making mistakes. In this story Bella is 17 years old, Andromeda 16 and Cissy 14. I know this is different from the books but it won't fit otherwise. **

Chapter 1

**Narcissa – ****Ice**** Princess **

"Cissy!"

Narcissa Black hesitated for the fraction of a heartbeat and decided to walk on. She knew this voice.

"Narcissa?!" She smiled gleefully. He had to be really interested in talking to her. Usually nobody dared even address "one of the Black Girls".

"Narcissa, wait a moment, please!" Cissy stopped and hastily rearranged her face in an indifferent expression before she turned to face her follower.

"Lucius Malfoy?" she replied coolly and raised an eyebrow.

"Narcissa, I wondered if you might join me in Hogsmead this weekend, beauty."

Narcissa tried hard to hide her happiness. She took her time before she answered with a calm and careless voice: "Yes, alright then. I meet you around two o'clock in the Entrance Hall?"

Lucius ginned. "Ok. I'll wait for you Cissy – "

She shot him an angry look at the mention of her nickname. Only her sisters called her like that. Lucius just smirked.

"Er… I know it's a week till Christmas, but I already got present for you, _Narcissa_." He continued and handed her a small gift wrapped box. Narcissa struggled again to keep her expression blank.

"Thank you!" She replied with the hint of a smile and turned quickly before Malfoy could see her blushing or grin in triumph.

Narcissa Black liked being admired and adored. She had always been "everybody's darling" in her family and since her third year she had been asked out at least twice every week. Well, she was good-looking; she was tall, had long, silky blond hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin and an aristocratic look on her beautiful face.

But she was also very selective. After all, she was a pureblood, one of the famous Black Sisters and not some silly pretty-girl.

There were only two things she really cared about: Her family and her looks.

Lucius was quite handsome, he was rich, only son of an old and famous wizard-family and she knew it was her mother's wish to engage her daughter with a pureblood. Why not him? Narcissa was sure her family would be more than satisfied if she'd choose Malfoy. It was certainly a bit early to think about a marriage _now_. After all she was just 14… she just liked the way Lucius treated her.

Narcissa ripped the parquet as soon as she had found an empty classroom. Inside the box was a necklace. It was a beautiful silver one with opals and sapphires all over it. She smiled. The sapphires matched her eyes perfectly. Lucius really knew what she liked… he knew how to treat her. Like a little princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure Blood – Black Love 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and if I were JK Rowling I wouldn't write fan fictions.

**Note**: This is still about the 3 Sisters [Cissy (14 years), Andromeda (16) and Bella (17) Hope you like this one and I hope you don't hate me for my bad English!

Thank you to my first ever reviewer Corazie… I love you for ever )

**Chapter 2 **

**Andromeda**** – The girl who has to choose **

"What's the matter with you, Andy?"

Andromeda looked up. She hadn't noticed her younger sister, Narcissa, joining her.

"Nothing." She replied with a forced smile. "I'm just tiered, Cissy."

Narcissa however was not to be fooled. "Oh come on, Andy. You are sitting alone all the time, you aren't eating… Don't pretend everything is fine."

"You can tell me, I'm your sister!" she added a bit sulkily.

"Cissy, I told you it's nothing! Nice necklace by the way, is it new?" Andromeda hastily changed the subject.

Narcissa hesitated. It was obvious that she had noticed her sister tried to avoid her question, but her desire to retell her flirt with Lucius was stronger.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's made of pure silver, look! Oh, Drom, he is really keen on dating me. Malfoy, I mean, he is gorgeous, isn't he?"

Andromeda didn't bother to listen to her sister.

She was a Black, but she had never been able to see eye to eye with her sisters. She loved them, for sure, but still… Bellatrix and Narcissa were both so different from her. Both of them were much more beautiful than her and very arrogant. Narcissa was always cold and indifferent around other people, Andromeda just couldn't understand this. And Bella's cruel and pitiless manner really frightened her sometimes. And both were obsessed with this pureblood stuff…

This above all was the real reason why she didn't dare tell them that she was in love with Ted Tonks. If her family ever found out that she dated a muggleborn…

It was the thought of her sisters' reaction that worried her so much these days. Andromeda had seen too often how Bellatrix had hexed muggleborns in the corridors or how Narcissa had sneered at them, had heard her hissing "mudblood" or "filth" when ever they passed.

She remembered too the reaction of her aunt as her son, Andromeda's cousin, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor.

She shuddered.

"Andy, you aren't listening, are you?" Narcissa asked sour.

"Sorry, Cissy… I just - "

"…drifted off. Like so often in the last time. Are you in love?" She suddenly smirked.

"You know I won't laugh." Narcissa quickly continued. "Is there something between you and Even Rosier?"

"No, Cissy, there isn't! He is ugly, really ugly." Andromeda started grinning.

"I know" Narcissa shrugged "but your taste of men is a bit odd…"

"I'll jinx you if you say another word about my taste!" They both started laughing.

"No. Ok. What's bothering you?" said Narcissa suddenly serious.

"It's just my Charms mark…. It's really bad, I… well, please don't tell mum, ok?"

"OK" Narcissa replied, but a look at her sister's pretty face showed Andromeda that she didn't believe this quick lie.

Andromeda got up promptly and went up to her dormitory. It was (luckily) empty. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. She knew it would come out sooner or later. It was all up to her. She had to choose between Ted and her family. A terrible choice.

She couldn't. She had to. Split up with Ted would hurt him and break her heart. Never talking to Narcissa or Bella or her mother again? She couldn't imagine that. It was too horrible.

Andromeda knew whatever she would choose she would be the one ending up with a broken and slashed heart.

**Hope you liked it. Please review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pure Blood – Black Love

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I know, I already told you that I am not Mrs. Rowling and that I don't own Harry Potter, I just post it here to remind myself that I am not.

**Note:** Last one of this (first) fiction of mine… I hope it will be satisfying and if it is not please tell me and I write another one.

Chapter 3

**Bellatrix – Nobody's girl**

Bellatrix Black was leaning against the cold dungeon wall, panting slightly. The dark haired young man standing in front of her was gripping her tightly. He was kissing her neck so fiercely that it started to hurt.

Bella didn't care much. She just let it happen.

Rudolphus was a pureblood (of course), good-looking and he desired her. Why shouldn't she give him what he wanted so much?

She liked the way he looked at her, she even more valued the fact he did everything she asked for. Not that she really loved him. Rudolphus was like some dog. A dog she rewarded for his good behaviour in meeting him in the dungeons once a week. Like tonight.

She smiled. Her little sister had been scandalized when she had found them by accident the other night. Bellatrix didn't really care people gossiping about her snogging some guy. The only reason she had threatened Narcissa to curse her if she dared to tell anyone, was that she liked threatening people. This was something she had in common with Rudolphus.

Oh yes, this was something she really _loved_ about him. His behaviour towards those not worthy of attention, towards mudbloods. And his ideas, oh she loved listening to his ideas.

"Belle?" Rudolphus finally stopped kissing her.

"Yeah?" she said, throwing back her long, shiny black hair, knowing very well which breathtaking effect she created doing so.

"After finishing school I'll marry you and after that you'll come with me s…"

"Am I allowed to decide whom I'll marry or do I have to do what you order me to do? Don't I satisfy you, Lestrange? Once a week isn't enough?" she interrupted him in a mock irritated voice.

He grinned. "Everything you ask for, _Black_! You know I can't get enough of you."

He knew what she wanted to hear.

"What I wanted to say: Would you come with me searching for _him_, would you come with me and become one of _his _followers?"

"The Dark Lord" Bellatrix whispered the name and her insides clenched at the thought of the man who was called Lord Voldemort. Her breathing became faster; _his_ name always awoke this unknown feeling in Bellatrix, this special joyful and satisfying feeling nothing Rudolphus did could alert.

"You know I'd love to… marry you… become a Death Eater." Bellatrix breathed and in spite of herself she pulled Lestrange towards her and started kissing him passionately. She knew she had surprised him, she knew he was thinking she finally had fallen for him.

_Fool_, she thought. _She was Bellatrix Black, nobody's girl except…_

She grabbed him more tightly, her fingernails piercing is back. How could Rudolphus know that it hadn't been him lightning this enthusiasm and passion, this fire inside his girlfriend. How could he ever know that it wasn't him she was thinking of while she was kissing him so keenly?

Bellatrix was only thinking of him, the great Dark Wizard she had always admired. The man who was just like her. Pitiless and power-hungry, skilled and desperate to find the way to conker death.

She was Bellatrix Black, nobody's girl, but his.

**Note**: Finished! Last Chapter of my first ever fan fiction. I'm quite satisfied, it's not as brilliant as I hoped it would be, but I think it is ok.

Please review, because if you don't I won't be able to improve my writing.

Thanks!


End file.
